


Sea of Hearts [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Series: Thor: Ragnarok [Traducción] [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Slash, Protective Loki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Thor caminó alrededor de la cama, solo para tropezarse con el borde y caer de cara contra el suelo.“Estúpidos problemas de percepción de profundidad,” maldijo, frotándose la nariz.El nuevo parche rodó hasta los pies de Heimdall y él se agachó para recogerlo. El Guardián de la Puerta arrojó el parche dorado de vuelta y señaló con un dedo a la figura aun extendida sobre el suelo. “Asegúrate que llegue al puente de una pieza, ¿quieres, Loki?”“Por supuesto,” sonriendo, el segundo príncipe de Asgard le dio la vuelta a la cama con gracia y se acurrucó junto a su agitado hermano. “No seas un bebé. Te acostumbrarás.”





	Sea of Hearts [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sea of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631455) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 



> Como siempre, gracias a BeanieBaby por permitirme traducir su historia (y tal vez las otras partes *ojos*). Necesitaba tener un fluff perfecto antes de la masacre que será Endgame (y el tráiler de Thor con Carol, wtf?). Así que… sí, se supone que estoy haciendo trabajos de la universidad. Kudos para mí~

 “¿Sabes? Casi esperaba que hubieras desaparecido para este momento,” la voz de Heimdall es gentil, pero las palabras aun así lo aturden. Loki se mantuvo obstinadamente observando la oscura extensión de espacio a través de la ventana de la nave e ignoró la mirada contemplativa del otro. “Parece que no fuiste el único que decidió alejarse de las festividades,” continuó Heimdall. “Tu hermano—”

“Creería que perder un ojo frena el entusiasmo de cualquiera por las fiestas, ¿no es así?” responde Loki. Sabía lo que Heimdall estaba intentando hacer, pero decidió seguirle el juego de todas formas. Recientemente parecía estar haciendo mucho eso.

“Hmm, pero ese no es el motivo de tu malestar,” reflexionó Heimdall, “algo más te está molestando, niño.”

La cabeza de Loki se giró de repente. “No me llames así.” Siseó.

“¿Qué, niño?” los ojos dorados de Heimdall brillaban con alegría. “Por qué, recuerdo que cierto _niño_ una vez declaró que yo era su Asgardiano fav—”

Un destello de hielo frío se deslizó por entre los dedos pálidos de Loki. “No termines esa oración si valoras tu vida, Guardián de la Puerta.”

Heimdall levantó una ceja, nada perturbado por la hostilidad. El rostro de Loki enrojeció.

“Además,” añadió con brusquedad después de una embarazosa pausa, guardando su daga en el bolsillo y volviendo su mirada al vacío oscuro del exterior, “eso fue hace miles de años.”

Justo cuando una vez Thor soñó con unirse a las Valkyries, Loki había admirado al sabio y veloz centinela del puente Bifrost. Heimdall nunca lo trató como un niño, y cuando Loki, una pequeña y sedosa cabeza apenas alcanzando la cadera de su madre, acompañó a Frigga en una de sus visitas, Heimdall lo introdujo a las maravillas del conocimiento y a los libros, a infinitas cantidades de libros.

“Sí, miles de años,” concordó Heimdall, “Los he visto a ambos crecer de niños con ojos enormes a hombres fuertes y capaces, Loki. Odin y Frigga estarían orgullosos.”

“¿Orgullosos?” Loki resopló con incredulidad. “¿Te volviste senil en medio de tu aumentada edad, Heimdall? Usurpé el trono de Odin y lo arrojé a un hogar para ancianos en Midgard. Orgulloso es la última palabra que él usaría.”

“No todo fue malo,” señaló el otro. “Odin casi disfrutó sus noches de póker.”

“Estás demente,” Loki estaba mirándolo como si le hubiera surgido una segunda cabeza. “Todos ustedes son unos dementes, locos, idiot—”

“Y aun así no nos has abandonado” dijo Heimdall, observando la pequeña chispa de luz extinguirse de los ojos de Loki. “¿Fue algo que dijo tu hermano lo que te molestó, Loki?”

“¿No se supone que eres el que todo lo ve?” Loki respondió con amargura, sus delgados hombros encorvándose inconscientemente mientras desviaba la mirada.

“Estaba un poco preocupado,” replicó Heimdall con suavidad.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos como una manta densa y espesa, pero no de forma sofocante. Fue un silencio tranquilo y reconfortante que le recordó a Loki los viejos y polvorosos pergaminos, y los rayos de sol filtrándose por los amplios ventanales de las bibliotecas de Asgard. Heimdall siempre tuvo ese efecto en él, sin importar cuánto lo despreciara él.

“Dijo que había seguido adelante,” la voz de Loki finalmente cedió, su tono quebrándose en la última silaba, “y que yo no había cambiado en lo absoluto, que no iba a obligarme a volver a casa, ya no. No me necesita más.” Las palabras sabían agrias en su lengua.

“Concuerdo,” después de una breve pausa, la mano de Heimdall, cálida y sólida, aterrizó en el hombro revestido con armadura del otro, “no has cambiado, Loki.”

Cuando se dio la vuelta, incredulidad y enojo atiborrándolo, la sonrisa cariñosa y melancólica de Heimdall fue lo que recibió.

“El niño inteligente y compasivo que recuerdo sigue ahí,” golpeó el plató bronceado del pecho de Loki con su dedo índice. Éste retrocedió, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

“Tus palabras no significan nada para mí, Guardián de la Puerta,” gruñó, desviando la mirada. Heimdall sonrió.

“Thor te dio la opción de desaparecer, de finalmente librarte de él, y aun así decidiste por tu cuenta volver y pelear a su lado, Loki,” señaló. “Sé que Odin no fue el mejor de los padres, pero sí te amó como a un hijo.”

“No volví por él,” Loki se precipitó a responder antes de poder detenerse.

“Claro que no,” Heimdall le golpeó la espalda amigablemente, “escogiste a tu hermano sobre la libertad. Ahora jamás te desharás de Thor.”

“¿Qué?” preguntó Loki, pero Heimdall se limitó a mirarlo con inocencia.

El Guardián de la Puerta se golpeó la sien izquierda y se giró para regresar al puente de la nave. “Tengo que decir que pasaste espléndidamente.”

Loki observó al hombre irse en silencio.

_¿Pasar?_

Luego recordó la sonrisa triunfante de Thor sobre el desmoronado balcón, la luz brillando en su único ojo bueno mientras observaba a Loki descender de la nave de rescate.

Ese manipulador hijo de—

 

“¡Me engañaste!”

Thor ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando Loki tumbó abajo la puerta de su habitación. Se dio la vuelta con aire culpable, la mejilla derecha hinchada a causa de la comida a medio masticar, y mientras Loki lo miraba fijamente, el Dios del Trueno levantó la mano para meter otro trozo de pollo en su boca.

“¿Hmm?” Thor parpadeó hacia él con el único ojo bueno en su rostro, y la vista del ennegrecido cráter drenó toda la furia lejos de su pecho.

“¿Por qué no has ido a ver a los sanadores?” dio un respingo, cruzando la habitación en cinco zancadas para quitar el hueso medio devorado de los dedos grasientos de Thor, inclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás para inspeccionar la herida.

“Los sanadores están ocupados lidiando con todos los demás,” su hermano replicó con un gruñido sordo. “Además, estaba hambriento después de la batalla.”

Loki cubrió los labios moviéndose con una mano para protegerse de los peligrosos proyectiles cargados de migas de pan, y usando la otra mano pinchó suavemente sobre la herida abierta. Thor se estremeció, su enorme mano alzándose instintivamente para agarrar la muñeca de Loki.

“No te muevas,” murmuró él, buscando en su cabeza el hechizo adecuado de sanación. Hilos verdes de magia flotaron desde las puntas de sus dedos, tejiéndose lentamente como una telaraña sobre la piel carbonizada. Thor gimió por lo bajo, sus dedos apretándose de manera dolorosa en el agarre sobre Loki. El sudor le surcó la frente mientras la carne en su cavidad vacía se juntaba y cerraba con lentitud. Ambos estaban jadeando para cuando Loki retiró su mano y Thor lo soltó con cierta dificultad, dejando el rastro de huellas impresas alrededor del puño de metal que cubría la piel del otro. Loki frunció los labios ante la vista.

“¿En verdad estás aquí?” Thor se agarró al borde de la túnica de su hermano.

“¿Qué crees, tonto?” Loki le gruñó de vuelta, observándolo. De inmediato apartó la mirada. La cuenca vacía aún era terriblemente dolorosa a la vista. Maldiciéndose internamente por la rara demostración de sentimientos, posó su mano sobre el hueco vacío de Thor y susurró otro hechizo. Cuando Loki retiró la mano una vez más, un parche dorado se había materializado en su lugar. Sonrió sardónicamente. “Ahora te pareces más a él.”

Thor inclinó la cabeza ante eso. Había atrapado la mano de Loki entre las suyas y estaba examinando los dedos largos y delgados, frotando la palma de la mano con el pulgar calloso. Luego, para sorpresa de Loki, la levantó y rozó sus labios contra el dorso.

“Gracias,” dijo Thor silenciosamente.

Loki tragó en seco con dificultad, el calor subiéndose por sus mejillas hasta que notó lo que realmente estaba haciendo Thor.

“¿Estás limpiándote el rostro contra el dorso de mi mano, no es así?” preguntó él con la mirada vacía.

El gran tonto tuvo la audacia de sonreírle con dulzura.

“¿Por qué me molesto, siquiera?” Thor lo dejó ir, y Loki observó sin disimulo la brillante capa de grasa con repulsión. Thor se rio, un sonido fuerte y radiante en medio de la cabaña de metal en la que había lanzado al azar sus escasas pertenencias, y eso pareció encender la agitación latente dentro de su pecho. “¿Cómo puedes sonreír en una situación como esta?” siseó él. “¡Perdiste todo! ¡Tu hogar, tu padre y amigos! ¡Todo!”

“No todo,” replicó Thor con gentileza, su ojo bueno arrugándose por la fuerza de su sonrisa. Una enorme mano se posó sobre la nuca del cuello de Loki, moviéndolo cerca para que sus frentes pudieran tocarse. “Gracias a los dioses aun te tengo,” suspiró, su ojo cerrándose en el proceso.

Así de cerca, Loki podía oír los débiles sonidos del palpitar del corazón de Thor, sólido y fuerte. Levantó una mano para empujarlo lejos, pero en el instante en el que tocó el plató del hombro cálido de su hermano, la fuerza pareció evaporarse de su extremidad.

“Tú ganas,” susurró Loki, su voz rompiéndose.

“¿Qué?” Thor retrocedió, confundido.

“¿No era esto lo que querías? Que yo te escogiera sobre todo lo demás.” Murmuró Loki, agridulce.

“¡Por supuesto que no!” Thor retrocedió, viéndose ofendido y herido. Loki miró con cansancio las chispas azules bailar sobre los puños apretados de Thor. “Lo siento, no puedo controlarlo muy bien. Las emociones fuertes parecen atraer los relámpagos.” Thor se mordió el labio y amplió la distancia entre ellos. “No quería asustarte, Loki.”

“Como si pudieras,” se burló al instante, dando un paso adelante en desafío.

La sonrisa de Thor, cuando volvió a surgir, era terriblemente cariñosa. “Oh, Loki. Sé que me tomó mucho tiempo descubrir las cosas, pero ahora lo sé.”

“¿Saber qué?” frunció los ojos, sospechando.

“Lo que estaba haciendo antes estaba mal,” explicó Thor con formalidad. “Intentando traerte devuelta a casa por la fuerza, pensando que en tanto estuvieras físicamente a mi lado, podría mantenerte aquí.” Se detuvo, ahora de pie a pulgadas del otro. “Te amo, Loki, no importa qué, y amarte significa ser capaz de dejarte ir. Ese fue por qué te dejé atrás. Quería que iniciáramos desde los cimientos. Si volverías a mí, sería por tu propia voluntad, y si decidieras quedarte, también sería porque así lo quisiste.”

“¿Qué estás diciendo?” Loki no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

“Lo que estoy diciendo es que te estoy dejando ir,” Thor ahuecó la pálida mejilla con una mano cariñosa. “Siempre estaré aquí si quieres un hogar al cual volver, hermano, pero no es mi derecho, y el de nadie, por lo que importa, cortar tus alas.”

“Y… ¿y qué si decido arruinar tu precioso Midgard?” Loki le garra la muñeca, apretando con fuerza.

“Entonces te perseguiré, pelearemos, te detendré y después partiremos caminos, o mejor aún, tomaremos una cerveza,” respondió Thor con alegría. Loki batalló el no girar los ojos ante la respuesta cliché. Sin embargo, chilló cuando Thor lo levantó del suelo en un fuerte abrazo. “Ahora sé que me amas lo suficiente como para querer matarme en verdad, hermano.”

“¡Eso no es cierto! Retráctate, tú, estúpido—” jadeó Loki, arañando y pateando. Thor se limitó a reír.

Loki tenía el rostro rojo cuando Thor finalmente lo dejó en el suelo. “Creo que es tiempo de que seas verdaderamente libre, Loki, y si eso significa alejarnos del camino del otro, que así sea.”

Loki cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preparó para lo que venía.

“¿Qué quieres?” preguntó finalmente.

Thor parpadeó en confusión. “¿A qué te refieres?”

“¿Qué quieres que haga?” demandó Loki, su corazón en su garganta. “Y sé honesto. Sabré si estás mintiendo. Siempre fuiste un mentiroso terrible.”

El Dios del Trueno lo estudió, buscando por algo en el rostro tenso y ceñudo de Loki.

Luego sonrió y dijo con simpleza. “Quiero que te quedes.”

 

Por supuesto que fue el estómago de Thor el que tenía que arruinar el momento, dejando escapar una atronadora protesta de hambre.

Terminaron sentándose juntos uno contra el otro en el suelo, pasándose la jarra de vino entre ambos y demoliendo el plato de comida que Thor había escabullido de las cocinas. Loki lo golpeó en un costado de la cabeza cuando lo atrapó intentando limpiarse los dedos sucios en la parte posterior de su capa.

Y cuando Heimdall vino a por Thor para dar su discurso como nuevo líder, vio la parte superior de las cabezas de ambos asomándose detrás de la cama, inclinándose y susurrándose como niños. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó no sonreír cuando Loki salió disparado desde detrás de la cama. Las mejillas de Thor se colocaron rosadas mientras se colocaba en pie después de su hermano.

“Disculpas, Heimdall. Ya estoy contigo,” le sonrió cariñosamente a Loki y caminó alrededor de la cama, solo para tropezarse con el borde y caer al suelo.

“Estúpidos problemas de percepción de profundidad,” maldijo Thor, frotándose la nariz.

El nuevo parche rodó hasta los pies de Heimdall y él se agachó para recogerlo, examinando las runas de luz grabadas en la superficie.

El nombre de Loki escrito en un antiguo idioma de enanos apareció ante él. Thor no podía leer ese idioma.

Atrapó la mirada del Dios del Engaño al otro lado de la habitación y Loki cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en desafío. Heimdall arrojó el parche dorado de vuelta y señaló con un dedo a la figura aun extendida sobre el suelo. “Asegúrate que llegue al puente de una pieza, ¿quieres, Loki?”

“Por supuesto,” sonriendo, el segundo príncipe de Asgard le dio la vuelta a la cama con gracia y se acurrucó junto a su agitado hermano. “No seas un bebé. Te acostumbrarás. Siempre lo haces.”

Heimdall sonrió mientras se giraba para irse.

 

“¿Cómo me veo?” preguntó Thor, ansioso. Sus dedos rozaban su túnica sin descanso. Detrás de ellos, Thor podía escuchar los suaves murmullos de su gente.

Las manos de Loki, frescas y secas, se posaron en sus hombros, y la cacofonía del ruido se calmó en la cabeza de Thor. Se encontró con la mirada fija de su hermano.

“Como un rey,” dijo Loki.


End file.
